The Saiyan and the Vampires
by Megaman Assassin
Summary: The Saiyans have become extinct, the Yokai realm has eradicated them because of their danger to society. The last Saiyan enters Yokai Academy and must face the new dangers of the monster world.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Yokai Academy, a school for monsters created by monsters. The school's purpose is train monsters how to blend into the human world while giving them an education. The school has been at peace for some time now, but that time is slowly changing as new students begin to filter in from the outside. One student in particular is about to turn this school upside down as he is the last of his kind, and the first the school has ever had, a saiyan.

The air was cool, it was a bright sunny day. A boy stood at a bus stop waiting for his bus to come and take him to his school. He was very muscular, and his hair was spiky and never seemed to lose its style. This boy was known as Gogeta, and he is the last of a forgotten race. One that was once very proud and well respected. As Gogeta looked at his surroundings he couldn't help but think about the school he was going to attend. His masters had sent him here to learn more about another world but wouldn't tell him the specifics. He heard rumors that there would be monsters at this academy, perhaps even vampires. This made him angry, for it was vampires that killed his family and his race. They had led the charge of the eradication of his ancestors because they felt that they would become a threat to the rest of the Yokai realm.

As his thoughts ran he noticed the bus pull up, as he stepped on an older gentlemen greeted him.

"You the new student?" he asked.

Gogeta nodded as he stepped onto the bus.

"Well prepare yourself," the driver said while laughing.

Gogeta stepped on the bus, and noticed another boy sitting towards the back. He was of smaller build and had short brown hair. Gogeta sat down near him, and gracefully looked out the window and watched the buildings go by. He noticed someone approaching him, and turned to see that same boy.

"Hello, my name is Tsukune Aono, what's yours?" the boy asked.

Gogeta looked him over, then answered, "Gogeta."

"Well Gogeta," Tsukune continued, "Is this your first year?"

Gogeta nodded while Tsukune continued, "That's awesome mine too, maybe we can become friends."

"Perhaps," Gogeta said while looking out the window. As Tsukune sat down the driver spoke, "Prepare yourselves boys, as soon as we pass through this tunnel we shall be entering Yokai academy."

This made Gogeta perk up, _"Yokai," _he thought, _"The masters must have sent me here to learn more about the monsters that thrive to destroy us."_

The bus cleared the tunnel and came upon a barren wasteland the trees were leafless and the ocean was completely red. As Gogeta and Tsukune both stepped off the bus the driver gave them a warning, "Be careful you two, Yokai academy can be a strange place."

As the bus drove off the Tsukune just stared at the bus driving away, then turned to see Gogeta already walking toward the school. He jogged to catch up with before he heard something coming from behind them. He turned and was immediately hit by a person on a bicycle. Tsukune scratched his head before he looked up to see a girl with pink hair, and a Rosario attached to a choker around her neck moaning in pain.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I suffer from anemia and sometimes get light headed and lose track of what I'm doing."

"It's all right," Tsukune said trying not to panic, "I'll be all right."

"You will have to excuse my sister," a voice spoke from behind them, "She can be clumsy at times."

This girl was shorter, and had silver hair with red eyes, that made Tsukune tense.

"My name is Ura, and that is my sister Omote," the girl said flatly.

Tsukune stood up, "I'm Tsukune and that is Gogeta."

"Oh," Omote said leaning to Tsukune, "You're bleeding, here let…..me….clean…that."

The smell of Tsukune's blood filled her nostrils and she proceeded to lick it off his cheek.

This made Tsukune jump back and horror, and Gogeta raise an eyebrow. Ura just rolled her eyes, as she looked at this awkward situation.

"I'm sorry," Omote apologized again, "When I smell blood I just can't help myself because I am a vampire, do you hate me?"

Tsukune thought for a moment, "No, I've never met one before so I can't say I hate you."

Omote smiled, "Good, then we can be friends!"

"Yes," Tsukune continued, "Gogeta what do you think?"

Gogeta looked at them and nodded. He knew he had to go along with them for now, and try to avoid any sort of confrontation even if they were vampires.

The four walked toward the school with Omote and Tsukune in front, and Ura and Gogeta in the back. Omote had already began clinging to Tsukune as if they had been dating for a while now. Ura just stared at the taller and more muscular Gogeta who seemed to be unfazed by their commotion. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this man then meets the eye.


	2. Chapter 2: School has Started

Tsukune walked into his classroom and took a seat towards the back. It had been crazy since he came to this school but he didn't think he would run into a vampire. He had seen some strange things back in the village but this took the cake. As students began to fill the classroom, Gogeta walked in among them. Tsukune waved at him to come and take the seat that was next to him.

"Kind of an odd place isn't it?" he asked.

Gogeta smirked, "I've seen stranger, believe me."

Soon, the homeroom teacher walked in, with cat ears and a tail coming out from her body.

"Good morning class, welcome to Yokai Academy, I'm your homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome. As many of you know this is a school for monsters. This school was built so that we can teach you how to blend into human society and live in peace."

This caught Tsukune a little off guard. He had heard legends from the elders of monsters living in human society but never knew that they actually existed, much less a whole school of them.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just kill all of them and rape the women?" a voice spoke.

Tsukune and Gogeta both tensed when they heard this statement. They both had been taught from a young age that women were supposed to be respected and cared for. So for this guy to say this made them both angry to say the least.

"You're Saizou aren't you?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

Saizou nodded as she continued, "No we cannot do that. Humans outnumber us, and if we started to fight them they would win because of their numbers."

Another student raised their hand, "What if a human got into our school?"

"That's not possible, if a human somehow got into our school they would be immediately killed." Ms. Nekonome finished.

This made Tsukune's heart hit rock bottom. If they found out that he was a human they would most likely kill him.

Another student raised their hand, "Ms. Nekenome, what if a Saiyan came into our school?"

This made everyone tense up, even some students began to shake a little. Ms. Nekenome had to control herself from tensing in fear, "That's not possible, they were eradicated by the vampires years ago so we have nothing to worry about," she said trying not to show her fear.

Gogeta noticed all of this, and wondered why they were so scared. He knew that his power was fearsome, almost on par with Goku his ancestor but this was crazy for them to act like this.

Soon the door opened, and Omote and Ura walked in bowing. "We apologize for being late," Omote said, "We got lost after the opening ceremony."

Ms. Nekenome smiled, "It's ok, just take the seats in front of Gogeta and Tsukune."

Omote smiled and waved at Tsukune, "Tsukune, I can't believe we are in the same class!"

Tsukune put on a fake smile as she took the seat in front of him, and Ura the seat in front of Gogeta. Tsukune could hear the comments being made by the other students about the two girls.

"Aren't those two the Akashiya sisters?"

"Yeah, they come from the family that eradicated the saiyans."

"They are so beautiful!"

"Why are they hanging out with those two losers?"

All Gogeta heard was the part about them eradicating the saiyans. Maybe this is why his masters had sent him to this school, to learn to let go of his revenge. They knew that he wouldn't attack women unless they attacked him so they knew he wouldn't kill the female vampires unless necessary.

As he was thinking he heard the bell ring and Ms. Nekenome finishing up, "Ok class remember to be prepared tomorrow."

The four walked out of the class and down the hallway. Omote was talking to Tsukune about the school while Ura and Gogeta walked behind them.

"She is going crazy about that boy." Ura said flatly.

Gogeta didn't answer he just kept his arms crossed and kept walking. This agitated Ura to no end, "Do you not know how to speak?" she asked in a stern tone.

Gogeta looked at her, "I do, but I choose not to."

Ura just looked him curiously. This man was hiding something and she could feel it. She didn't know why but this frustrated her to no end. She could feel a power coming from within him but he was hiding it and keeping it from anyone noticing it.

"Excuse me," a voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see the guy from class earlier standing before them.

"Omote and Ura Akashiya," the guy continued, "Why are two beautiful ladies like yourselves hanging out with two losers like these two?"

"You're Saizou aren't you?" Omote asked.

"Yes, and two girls like you should be hanging out with a man like me." He said boldly.

Omote continued, "I think we would prefer being with Tsukune and Gogeta."

Saizou grabbed Tsukune and Gogeta by the collar, lifting Tsukune off the ground but not budging Gogeta.

"Come on, these two are weaklings, look at them."

Tsukune felt scared, he couldn't believe the strength that this guy had, it was insane. He looked over at Gogeta who still had his arms crossed and eyes closed with Saizou holding his collar.

"Be smart and walk away boy," Gogeta said flatly.

Saizou glared at the spiky haired saiyan, "What are you going to do about it punk?" he asked trying to lift him off the ground.

Gogeta grabbed Saizou's wrist and began squeezing it. Saizou felt like his bones were being crushed but tried to show he wasn't in pain.

Gogeta opened his eyes and gave a death stare to Saizou, "Walk away now."

Saizou dropped Tsukune and just stared at Gogeta, trying to be as intimidating but not succeeding.

"This is over yet punk," he said walking away.

After he rounded the corner Omote helped Tsukune back to his feet, "I'm so glad you are all right, Saizou can be very scary."

As they talked, Ura walked up next to Gogeta, who had closed his eyes and crossed his arms again. This guy had somehow made Saizou walk away by only grabbing his wrist.

"Gogeta," she asked, "How did you do that?"

"Persuasion," Gogeta replied.

Ura knew that wasn't the whole story but decided to just drop it. Tsukune walked up next to them and still felt uneasy.

"I think I'm just going back to my room," he said walking away.

"Tsukune are you ok?" Omote asked.

"Yeah just tired I'll see you guys later."

Tsukune walked toward the men's dorms leaving the other three behind watching him

"What's wrong with him?" Omote asked.

Ura shrugged, "Not sure, what do you think Gogeta?"

She turned to see that he too was gone, no where to be found. For he had flown off without them noticing to meditate on the days events.


End file.
